Electricity in Ponyville
by 5torm 5urge
Summary: *Complete collection* Rated M for sexual content, Language, and some other fun stuff. DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own My little Pony, all rights reserved and that fun stuff
1. Chapter 1: A static pinkboom

_Blackness._

The impenatrable dark was pentrated by a beam of light.

A very narrow beam at first, which expanded until the pony could see it was daytime.

Rainbow Dash opened her eyes. She tried to take in her surroundings. Waking up was always like this. A confusing haze for the first few seconds. Her eyes came into focus. She noticed something floating above her.

What was it?

The haze cleared a little more, allowing the shape that was floating above her to come into focus.

It was a pony. In her house?

Fluttershy? No, this one was white.

White? She didn't know any white pegasi that would come to _her _house in Ponyville.

She opened her eyes some more. She squinted, as one does to see something in the bright sun. It was definately not a mare...

No, this was a white stallion.

In her room? She thought about squealing in joy. Soarin'! She realized how tired she was and refraimed, instead opening her eyes more.

The stallion noticed, and before Rainbow could say a word, he opened with the line-

"Mooooorninnnnnggg sleeeeppppyyyheaaadd!"

Rainbow was a little shocked. _Definately not Soarin', _she thought. He sounded like Pinkie Pie. _Pinkie Pie!_

He didn't wait for her to comprehend why he sounded like the little pink earth pony.

"Oooooh, it's so nice to meet the inventor of the Sonic Rainboom! I've been trying it out, and I almost got it, but then again it's not a Sonic Rainboom because my mane isn't rainbow-colored so I can't-"

But Rainbow blatantly cut him off.

"Y-y-y-y-you...WHAT!" She stuttered.

"Oh we haven't met, I'm Static Electric, I'm a new pony in town, sent from Cloudsdale to-"

Rainbow cut him off a second time.

"Y-y-y-you...D-d-d-did...a...SONIC RAINBOOM?" She cried in shock.

"No, of course not, I told you, my mane's silver, not rainbow, so I do a Static Boom! It's a name in progress, but I like it, and some of my friends in Cloudsdale do too."

_A name in progress? _He was sounding suspiciously more like Pinkie Pie every time he spoke.

Rainbow wasn't as relieved as she hoped.

"B-b-b-but...I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN DO THAT!" She cried in exasperation. No one could do the _Sonic Rainboom! _Not even The Wonderbolts, for Celestia's sake!

"Silly, of course I can do it. We're both from Cloudsdale aren't we? We're both Pegasi aren't we?"

Rainbow looked a little confused.

"Exactly! Anyway, I should be getting out of your mane, which I do say looks a tad bit untidy, and I guess I'll see you later, okay?"

Her dark pink eyes narrowed.

She was still in a mixture of shock, pain, exhaustion, and interest. How could this..._stupid stallion do her trick?_

"Is that it?" She asked glumly, wanting to get back to sleep.

"Yup! I'll be out of your mane now! Bye Ra-ainbow Da-ash!" And he flew off.

Rainbow sighed and went back to sleep. She hoped it was a dream.

* * *

><p>Dash woke up an hour later, feeling refreshed from her long sleep. She barely woke up before noon on most days.<p>

She climbed out of her cloud bed, made out of the most comfortable clouds she had ever seen, and trotted out of her front door. She wasn't hungry.

Still thinking that encounter with that stallion was some crazy dream she had, she floated lazily down to earth. She loved her wings. She wouldn't know what she would do without them. Her house was barely 300 feet off the ground, so for most of her flight, or more of a glide, she was heading straight towards the center of Ponyville.

As she floated into town, she noticed that there was some commotion in the square. A large crowd compromising almost everypony in Ponyville, which there weren't that many of, had gathered around a stage. Oh no. Had that horrible 'Trixie' come back?

Rainbow set down at the front of the group, where her 5 friends: Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie were all standing. Pinkie was jumping up and down happily. _Pinkie pie... _She thought.

Before Dash could get into any deeper thoughts about the pink pony bouncing up and down in front of her, the mayor came out onto the stage set up in the middle of the square. "Mares and Gentlecolts, I would like you all to welcome our newest weather pegasus, Static Electric!"

With that, the same stallion Rainbow had seen earlier bravely out onto the stage, his chin high in a stance strikingly arrogant. Applause went up.

_Oh no. _She thought. _It wasn't a dream._

Rainbow Dash began to take off, wanting to go back to sleep, knowing it was useless, but a hoof stopped her.

"Hey Dashie! Where ya headin' in such a rush?" Said a tiny voice behind her.

Dash turned around.

She looked deep into Pinkie's eyes.

Those deep blues eyes.

The eyes that were as blue as the sky she had always flown in, blue as the ocean she had once flown over.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie had always had feelings for each other. But Rainbow was _afraid. _Rainbow was normally brave.

But when it came to slowing down and letting life catch up to her, she was _afraid._

Like she always was about 'love'.

She shook herself back to reality.

"Ohh...Uh, nowhere, Pinkie Pie!"

"Good, because I don't want you to miss my cousin's _party!" _Pinkie smiled.

Oh no. A party. For him? _Pinkie always throws parties for EVERYPONY... _thought Dash glumly.

After much applause, Rainbow had concocted a plan. A plan of..._ACTION!_

In one fluid motion, she leaped onto the makeshift stage to confront the Stallion, an evil fire burning in her eyes.

"So you say you can do a _SONIC RAINBOOM, _eh?" She sneered, loud enough for everpony to hear.

The crowd gasped.

The stallion looked shocked. He was a little taken aback by the question from this seemingly harmless blue mare.

"Well, yes, I was just getting to that..."

The crowd cheered.

"Three cheers for Static Electric!" Yelled someone in the crowd.

They were all cut off by Rainbow.

"_Prove it._" She sneered once more.

Static looked a little shocked once more, so he untucked his wings, and ascended into the air.

Rainbow followed suit, resting on a cloud as Static rose high above the clouds.

Rainbow faked a yawn and waited.

30 seconds past.

He was long gone.

Rainbow leaned over her cloud and was about to tell the crowd to leave when

_**BOOM!**_

No one in Ponyville had heard a sound that loud since the sonic rainboom, which had been heard all across Equestria.

Electricity filled the air. A wave of pure lightning was heading straight for Dash. She fell off her cloud in fright.

She flapped her wings frantically, trying desperately to fly.

She regained her balance in time to see Static flying off into the distance, lightning biting at his hooves.

Rainbow Dash hung her head.

It hurt her pride.

_It was her trick._

Before you could say Celestia, Static was back. The white stallion floated a few feet from the mare as the crowd erupted into applause.

His deep, grey eyes noticed Rainbow's expression.

Like Pinkie's famous 'Pinkie Sense' he knew something was wrong, and flew over to comfort her.

_"It's my trick." _She whispered quietly to herself, but not so quietly as to not let Static hear it.

"_I know._" He whispered back.

As he flew away, Rainbow looked up. Nopony who stole _her _tricks would be..._nice _to her...

She remembered back to flight school, when the young stallions had teased her whenever she made the smallest mistake. _Rainbow Crash!_

Perhaps he was different.

As Static flew down to the cheering crowd, Dash's dark pink eyes looked off into the horizon. She could've sworn she saw Cloudsdale, floating in the distance.

Rainbow Dash flew off to the park. She needed to think.

Rainbow was not a thinker, however.

She lay on the soft grass for hours on end.

At least, that how it seemed to her.

Soon, Rainbow had another plan.

* * *

><p>5 minutes later, Dash trotted into Sugarcube Corner. The place was dressed up like it usually was when Pinkie had a party- a table with food and drinks set up in one corner, streamers everywhere, a large banner that read <em>Welcome to Ponyville, Static!<em>

Pinkie and Static Electric were standing and chatting in one corner of the large open space that compromised the lower floor of the sweet shop.

Dash trotted over to them. She suddenly realised something. They were _cousins. _But how?

Dash had all but forgotten her original mission by the time she had reached the two.

"Hey, Dashie!" Cried Pinkie Pie in delight.

"Ahhh, don't look so sad." Added in Static.

Rainbow wasn't trying to look sad.

"Hey guys! I kind of had a question for the both of you..." Said the rainbow maned mare. Her original question involved only one of them, but she had dragged herself into this.

"Yes, Dashie?" Asked Pinkie, tilting her head sideways.

"Well, uh..." She swallowed. "How come Static's a pegasus and your an earth pony and your _related?" _She blurted out before she could stop herself.

Static and Pinkie shared a confused look. "She didn't know?" Asked Pinkie to her cousin. He shook his head.

Pinkie looked back to her friend. "Well, our Grandmare was a pegasus, and he's from the other side of my family." She said happily.

Rainbow looked a little confused.

"Well, haven't you ever wondered why Pinkie here can float?" Asked Static, still looking a little confused.

_Float? _"I didn't know you could _float..._"

Pinkie had to hold in a laugh. "_Oh Dashie, _you're so silly!"

Rainbow still was confused. "I've never seen you-"

But before she could finish, she was taken aback. Pinkie and Static, wings tucked in and all, were floating a few feet off the ground, sharing a bemused look.

Rainbow's Pink eyes widened in horror.

After only a few seconds of this, the two cousins couldn't hold it anymore, and crashed to the floor of the bakery, _laughing._

They laughed their hearts out.

After about 15 seconds of non stop _laughing, _the two struggled up, and wiped tears away with their hooves. After a little more chuckling, Rainbow had remembered her original mission.

"Hey, uh, Static?" Static looked at her.

"Can I speak to you in the kitchen?" She asked a little nervously.

Pinkie looked the tiniest bit disgusted, but no one noticed.

"Sure."

The two walked quietly through the crowd and reached the kitchen without too much encounter.

Once in the kitchen, Dash asked her _original _question.

"How can _you _do a sonic rainboom?" She asked as soon as the door to the kitchen had been closed.

Static was stunned. He never thought about _how..._

"Well...err.." He began.

"I've never thought about it.." He said at last.

Dash had never thought about it either.

"I just go fast, and fast, and fast, and boom!" He threw a hoof into the air.

"How about you, Dashie?" _Dashie? You IDIOT! Why'd you call her DASHIE?_

"Oh...I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, I like it when _you _call me Dashie.." Said Dash a little more seductively than she had hoped.

Static looked the tiniest bit confused.

"I don't want to intrude on anything.." He began.

"I've seen the way my cousin looks at you..."

Rainbow paused. She wasn't expecting _this. _

"I mean, she _likes _me, but..I don't know..." She said in a cracked voice. She remembered back to the day when she had walked in on the wierdest sight she had ever seen...It was a normal party, except for the guests...A huge piece of lint, a sack of flower, a pile of rocks, and a bucket of..._turnips._

She never wanted to meet Pinkamena again.

* * *

><p>The pink earth pony in question had been standing outside of the door for the whole conversation.<p>

Nobody noticed. _Pinkie Pie _they just thought.

As the last sentence had been spoken by Dash, Pinkie bursted into the room.

The two pegasi reeled back.

"Pinkie, I-"

"Shush Static!" Yelled Pinkie. He did as he was told.

"Look...I don't want to cause _heartbreak_." Said Pinkie sadly. She looked at the floor.

Static felt terrible. He turned to leave. But how could he? He couldn't leave Ponyville, Weather HQ had sent him down here because of the crazy mail pegasus. He would have to see Dash often. So he couldn't leave. He just turned away.

"_Wait.." _Said Dash. She wasn't sure. Ever since Dash had turned down her first love in flight school, she had been confused. But now, she couldn't take it anymore.

"_I love you._" Blurted out the blue mare before she could stop herself.

Both Pinkie and Static were surprised.

"_Both of you..." _She said quietly. And collasped to floor.

And cried.

Rainbow had never cried that hard.

Tears poured out of her eyes and onto the floor. Small puddles formed around her writhing body.

The two cousins shared a look. It was a wierd look. It was a mixture of hate, love, and envy. They forgot their differences.

Static motioned to the wailing blue mass on the floor.

They both went up and hugged her.

And they hugged.

And Dash stopped crying. She only sniffled quietly.

For hours on end, they just sat there on the floor and forgot their differences.

At one point, Apple Jack looked into the kitchen, trying to find the guest of honor. When she saw the scene on the floor, she turned around and told everypony the party was over, it was time to leave.

After it was dark, the three ponies came to their senses. Before Dash could leave, Pinkie put her on Static's back, and he carried her up the stairs to Pinkie's bed, where he put him down.

The stallion sighed and went off to his guest bedroom to get some sleep, but Pinkie motioned him back to her bed. He shrugged and climbed on, resting a forehoof around Rainbow's body. Pinkie curled up near her friend. They all drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Next morning, Rainbow was the first to wake, which was unlike her. She peered over the sleeping form of Pinkie and saw her alarm clock. <em>7:36. <em>

Sweet Celestia. It was uncanny for Rainbow to wake up before noon, much less before 8.

The mare walked out to the balcony of Sugarcube Corner and untucked her wings. She took a final look back at the two sleeping figures on the bed, and took off.

* * *

><p>10 hours later, Rainbow was still feeling glum. She tried everything she knew to get rid of unhappiness. She had tried flying. Didn't work. Then again, that was the only thing she knew to get rid of unhappiness. She had never really been this sad.<p>

So she just sat in her cloud home.

All day. She had nibbled on some hay whenever she had got hungry, but besides that, she hadn't moved.

Static flapped his wings every so quietly. He had perfected this in the advanced flight school his parents had sent him to. Where _did _they get that money?

He touched down directly behind her.

Dash heard this. She looked down as he approached her.

"Dash..." He trailed off.

"I want to be alone, Static."

"Look..."

"If you want to be with my cousin..."

"Then you're free to." He said as he turned to leave.

In the blink of an eye, Rainbow Dash had tackled the stallion, and as he looked up, she kissed him passionately. Static's eyes grew wide. He had never been kissed like _that._

Eventually, he gave in, and kissed her back.

And they kissed.

For hours on end, they just stared into their eyes and kissed.

Finally, the stallion broke the kiss.

"Static, stay the night, please?" Asked Rainbow Dash in her cracked voice.

"Look, I know where this is going, but I don't want to intrude on anything." He said as he looked down at Dash, who was still on the floor. He had loved her ever since he had seen her at the Best Young Flyer competition in Cloudsdale.

He turned to leave once again.

"Wait!"

"What?" He asked sympathetically.

"Static...I'm going to tell you something...Promise not to laugh, okay?"

"Ok..." He said, a little confused.

"I'm a..." She swallowed. "V-virgin." The word escaped from her mouth like hot magma.

Static was utterly taken aback. _Her? She couldn't be..._

"Wait...You mean you've never...Ever? At all?" He asked, still very confused.

She swallowed again. "Yeah.."

She remembered back to when she had told her 'friends' at flight school. They had laughed there hearts out.

"Please?" She whined again.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He had met alot of other mares in other towns. But they were not like the one sitting on the floor in front of him now. They were simply luggage. Luggage he had dropped long ago.

She nodded her head.

"Okay..."

Dash directed the stallion to her bed. He slipped under the covers, and Rainbow Dash slid on top of him.

Rainbow once again looked deep into his gray eyes. They were like the mountains she had once flown over. Gray and huge.

Static pushed Dash slowly towards his now hardened cock, which Rainbow felt with her hoof. She had never felt...nor seen one before. She felt the place between her legs get wet..._very wet. _Dash slid herself onto Static, and moaned.

She had never felt anything like it.

Immense pain had built up in between her legs, but there was also..._pleasure. _So much it almost outweighed the pain.

"You ok?" Asked Static, looking a little worried.

"Y-yeah...Just..Ooh!..Give me a sec..." She managed to get out.

After a while, Rainbow pushed herself back up, and down again. The sensation returned. Though this time she was ready.

She clenched her teeth. _Should've done this sooner.._ She thought to herself. It was amazing!

Dash felt as if the object inside of her would rip her completely in half.

Static looked up at Dash. Her teeth were clenched, and she looked in immense pain. He could feel everything inside of her...Her breating, her _pulse. _It felt great. As it always did.

Though at that moment, Static felt as he never had before. It wasn't just sex, it was making love. Now he understood why they called it that. He loved her. _Loved _her. He had never actually been in love like this before.

After a while, the pain subsided. It was replaced by pure pleasure.

She realized what was happening.

Dash could feel the stallion inside of her. His pulse. It was rapidly increasing.

She had never discussed the matter of sex with her friends before. None of her friends. At all.

Dash brought herself up, and then down again. This was the best sensation she ever felt. She felt her inners walls clenching tightly around the object inside of her. The pressure being built up was immense.

She continued bringing herself up, then down. Up, down. The sensation was the best...She couldn't get enough of it.

After a while she grew tired, and stopped altogether, and slumped forward onto the stallion's chest.

"I'm guessing you want me to take over." Said Static, a small smile on his face.

She gave him a look that said 'Please' and rolled over.

Static rolled on top of her.

"You ready?" He asked, still a little worried he was hurting her.

She smiled, signifying Static to thrust himself completely into Dash. She cried out.

Static was going to pull out, but Rainbow stopped him.

"N-no...Please..Right t-there..." She managed to get out before a long groan escaped her lips.

Static continued to thrust himself into the mare. He could feel her breathing getting heavier, her pulse increasing. He knew she was about to come.

Dash could feel the pressure building inside her. More groans escaped her lips as the stallion thrust himself into her.

Suddenly, Rainbow's whole body shuddered. She cried out.

Her wings flew out, her back arched, and her folds closed tightly around the stallion.

As the sensation racketed her body, Static looked at his love. She had stopped shuddering and had a look of pure bliss on her face. Something had come out between her legs, and gotten all over Static's cock.

"You okay?" He asked her sympathetically, preparing to pull himself out. Before he could, Rainbow pulled him into her with her hindlegs and whispered into his ear: _"More."_

Static did as he was told. He continued his thrusting, throwing himself completely into the blue mare, then almost completely out.

These waves of pleasure buffeted Dash. She couldn't contain herself. Long moans escaped her lips as Static continued his work.

Dash could feel his cock getting harder and harder. She didn't know what that meant, but she knew it was good.

Static could feel the pressure building up between her legs, and knew he was about to come.

Suddenly, the sensation he had felt many times before buffeted his body, and at the same time, Rainbow's. The immense wave of pleasure swept over both of them, and Rainbow wanted to cry out. Only a small squeak escaped her lips.

She could feel the sticky substance from before spilling out once again. But this time, there was another foreign liquid. She figured it came from Static. It was hot and sticky. She liked it.

Static rolled over next to Rainbow and smiled.

He had never had sex like _that _before.

Dash planted a little kiss on his cheek.

"So that's what sex is like?" She asked finally.

"Yup."

"BEST THING EVER!" She cried out, and was immediately embarrased.

She blushed. Static loved her. He couldn't care less what she did.

They drifted off to sleep, staring deep into each other eyes.

* * *

><p>Pinkie had had a twitch. A <em>doozy <em>twitch. She immediately ran to Dash's house, or at least where it was floating.

She didn't have control over her brief ability of flight, and could only hear.

And her twitch was right. She had never expected her love to have sex with..._her cousin._

Pinkie was deflated.

Her usually puffy mane was now flat.

She cried a little on the way back to Sugarcube Corner.

* * *

><p>The next day, the rainbow-maned pegasus was trotting happily through the park. Suddenly, a gray streak, followed immediately by a trail of lightning, caught her vision. She looked over. Static was approaching.<p>

Whenever Rainbow flew fast, a streak of Rainbow appeared behind her. Static's streak was lightning. Lightning! _How __awesome! _she thought to herself.

The stallion had a serious look on his face.

"Dash!" He yelled as he landed next to his love.

"You have to come, quick! It's Pinkie..Well, Pinkamena!" He cried in despair.

Rainbow looked horrified. Not Pinkamena!

This was the name for Pinkie Pie whenever her hair flattened, usually from extreme loneliness.

Dash immediately followed the grey pegasus as they sped to Sugarcube Corner.

Mr. and Mrs. Cake were worried. There tenant had locked the door to her room and would not respond when they called her. They loved her as a daughter. They couldn't see her like this. When the two pegasi burst in, they were a slight bit relieved.

"Thank Celestia you're here! We can't get that door open, but you two can fly out onto the balcony!" Suggested Mrs. Cake.

They did as told and, in no time, were on the balcony to Pinkie's room.

Rainbow easily opened the unlocked door with her teeth.

Both were shocked by the sight. Pictures lay on their side, broken glass nearby. Assorted perfumes were lying broken around the room. Papers were everywhere. The crying figure of Pinkamena was in one corner of the chaos-ridden room.

Static and Rainbow flew over to where she was.

"Pinkie, I..." Began Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie looked back. The pegasi were shocked.

Her eyes were very bloodshot. They were filled with rage. Dash was shocked. She had never seen Pinkie.._mad! _

"The name's _Pinkamena!_" She yelled into their faces, and resumed her crying.

Rainbow did the only thing she could think of. She threw her forelegs around the pink earth pony, spun her around, and kissed her.

Pinkie tried to break away, but Rainbow held her there with her wings and hooves.

Dash kissed her passionately, using her tongue to explore Pinkie's mouth. Pinkie eventually gave in. And kissed her back. Almost immediately, the hate in her eyes dissapeared. Her mane puffed up again. Seeing this, Dash pulled away. She had never kissed a mare. She _liked _it.

Static had been looking out of the window the whole time. He turned around when he noticed her getting off of Pinkie Pie.

He looked back. Pinkie was in pure bliss on the floor. Her love had..._kissed her! _She wanted to squeal in joy.

Dash came up and nuzzled him. "I'm guessing I should go..." He said to the blue mare. Dash glanced back at the little pink earth pony on the floor, who was still in pure bliss.

"I guess." She replied, a little smile on her face.

Pinkie heard this. As soon as her cousin had flown off, Pinkie came up from behind Rainbow Dash and hugged her.

"Why'd you tell him to leave, Dashie?" She asked, turning her head sideways.

"I thought we could do something that involved only _us_." Said Dash seductively.

"Really? With me? Oh Dashie!" And Pinkie kissed her love again.

Dash walked slowly to the bed as Pinkie bounced beside her.

Dash lay on the bed, her haunches open, exposing herself to Pinkie.

Pinkie had done this many times when she couldn't find a stallion. She knew exactly what to do.

The earth pony licked Dash's coat in between her haunches. Dash could feel herself getting wet once again.

Pinkie took a small look up at Rainbow, then dove her tongue into Rainbow's wetness.

Dash had never felt anything like _that _before. It was completely different than what she had done with Static...There was no pain in the beginning. Just pure bliss. Rainbow felt herself panting as the Pink earth pony continued her work.

Pinkie ran her tongue in between the wet folds of Rainbow, looking for her center of pleasure. She found it, a small bump, with her tongue, and licked it.

Immediately, Rainbow cried out, her wings flew outwards, and her back arched.

"Ooh! I see you haven't done this before!" Said Pinkie, a small smile hidden on her face.

Pinkie continued licking exactly in the same spot, around it, and, at some points, penetrating a little bit into Rainbow. While this was going on, long moans and the occasional squeak had escaped from Dash's lips. It was the best feeling ever! It was _beyond _awesome. It was comparable to her experience with Static.

Pinkie continued deeper into the blue pegasus. Rainbow wrapped her hips tightly around Pinkie's face, preventing her from pulling out, as her moans rang out throughout Pinkie's room.

Dash could barely move at this point. Not that she would ever want to..She never wanted the feeling to end. Everytime the little tongue that was now penetrating her hit that small bump, Dash cried out in pleasure. She couldn't help herself. It just felt too damn good!

Soon, she felt the pressure inside of her building up again. Pinkie licked the spot once more, and Dash cried out once more in pleasure. She felt the liquid being released inside of her. It got all over Pinkie's mouth and lower face, but she enjoyed it. Dash's back arched, her wings spread, and she looked up at the ceiling. It was the best feeling.._ever! _

Dash came back to senses. She looked down between her haunches. Pinkie was still there, her little tongue licking the pegasi's coat around her wetness.

Pinkie noticed this and looked up.

"Did Pinkie make you feel good?" She asked, her head turning sideways once again.

Dash smirked. "What do you think, Pinkie?" She asked.

Pinkie laughed. "Dashie, you can be so silly sometimes!" She smiled.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" Asked the earth pony after a while.

"I think I should return the favor." Said Dash, that seductive look returning to her face.

"Okie dokie lokie!" Said Pinkie.

They switched positions, Pinkie was laying down on her bed now.

Dash had never done anything remotely like this before.

So, she just did what Pinkie had done.

Dash began by licking around Pinkie's wetness, licking her coat up and down.

After a while, Dash plunged her tongue into Pinkie's folds. The earth pony had to hold in a cry.

Instead she let out a long moan.

Rainbow searched around with her tongue for that center of pleasure that Pinkie had found. She felt herself go over a small bump, and as soon as she did, Pinkie reeled in pleasure.

Dash continued licking that spot, making Pinkie's folds become even more wet.

Pinkie could feel her love licking her folds...No one had done that before. Ever!

And to think she had made fun of Dashie for it being her first time. Who was she to judge?

The pleasure rang throughout Pinkie's body. It was even better than when she had seen her first rainbow. It was the best feeling...EVER!

Long moans escaped Pinkie's lips, interrupted by a small amount of squeaks and smaller moans.

Dash's tongue continously tried to penetrate deeper into Pinkie, not forgetting to touch her center of pleasure every once in a while.

Pinkie could feel pressure building up between her legs. She couldn't believe it. Her love...Her one and _only _love...Was having sex..With her!

Suddenly, it was as if all the joy in the world had been concentrated between Pinkie's haunches. Her back arched upward, and she almost screamed. The orgasm, as they called it, rang throughout every corner of her body, and the sticky substance Dash had felt before released between her legs got on her tongue. She tasted it. It didn't taste great, but not unpleasent in the slightest.

Dash looked up. Pinkie was still recovering from her orgasm. She was breathing heavily. After a while, she looked down to see Dash's dark pink eyes staring into her blue eyes. Those deep blue eyes...

"Well, it seems like I'm not the only one who hasn't done this before..." Remarked Dash, a smile crossing her face.

Pinkie nodded.

"Well, I might as well go see where Static went..." Remarked Dash as she turned to leave.

"Dashie, wait!" Cried Pinkie Pie.

"Yes, Pinkie?" She said, turning around.

"I love you!" She smiled.

"Love you, too, Pinks." She said in her cracked voice.

Dash went out to the balcony, untucked her wings, and flew off to the first place she could think of: The park.

* * *

><p>Static had bought a newspaper in the town square, and was sitting on a bench, reading the hoofwritten text. He wasn't really reading it, just staring at the pictures.<p>

Soon he heard Dash landing behind him.

He turned around to see Dash approaching him.

"Hey, Static!" She smiled.

Static looked at her, and almost laughed.

Dash noticed.

"What's so funny now?"

"You've still got a little bit right here..." He motioned to his mouth with his hoof.

Dash felt her hoof to her mouth and felt some hair and Pinkie's juice still all over her mouth. She blushed.

"I see you too had some, err..._fun_."

Dash suddenly felt a little bad for having sex with Pinkie.

"Look, I couldn't just leave her like that..." She explained.

Static just shushed her. "It's fine." He said sympathetically.

* * *

><p>Months had passed. The concept of a love triangle had worked out well for the trio, Rainbow sometimes dating Pinkie, sometimes Static, loving both of them.<p>

One particular day, Dash was sitting in Sugarcube Corner, chatting to Pinkie Pie.

"So then I said, 'You call that flying? I'll show you _flying!_'"

Pinkie giggled.

"Dashie, you're so funny!" And kissed her on the cheek.

Suddenly, the door to the sweet shop burst open, and Static rushed in.

"Static, this is kind of a bad time-" Began Dash.

"Dash, no time! There's a big storm approaching and the other ponies are already on there way!" Static cried.

Dash was surprised. For the last few months, the weather had been great. Not a single heavy storm had come out of the Everfree forest. Then again, it had been summer.

Rainbow followed Static out of the sweet shop and they both took off. A hurricane was rapidly approaching. Pinkie stood at the door in shock. She had never seen a storm that bad.

The mayor was worried. _What will those pegasi do? _she asked herself quietly.

* * *

><p>Rain clogged her flight glasses. Rainbow Dash was flying with Cloud Kicker, one of her top weather pegasi, and Static Electric. They were heading straight for the eye of the storm.<p>

Rain buffeted their coats. All the other pegasi had long since given up. They didn't know what to do in this situation. Neither did Rainbow or Cloud Kicker.

Static, however, had once fought one of these hurricanes. He had an idea of what to do. However, the one he fought was much smaller than the monstrosity threating to destroy Ponyville now.

Cloud Kicker was very tired. She had been flying all day. Her wings tried to weather the storm, but it was impossible. She was _so _tired.

Suddenly, a flash of lightning came down directly onto Static. His flinched, and the bolt bounced off of him, and hit Cloud Kicker.

She was falling. She could hear the distant voices of her friends, so far away...

Luckily, they had been flying over Sweet Apple Acres. The pegasus landed softly in a cart of cotton, which Big Macintosh was standing by. He was a little startled by the appearance of the flying pony in his cotton cart.

Dash was amazed. The bolt had hit Static, but, he was fine...

No time for that. They flew on, when Static had an idea.

"RAINBOW!" He called over the sound of the wind. Not knowing if she had heard him, he shouted his instructions anyway: "FOLLOW ME!"

Dash had only heard the word FOLLOW but she knew what to do. The two pegasi flew straight up, over the top of the clouds, where the weather was calm, and higher, and higher, and higher.

Up in the stratosphere, air was thin. They had no need to flap their wings. They just floated. They could float forever...

Dash looked over. Static was deep in thought.

"Dashie, I don't know if this will work.." He said to no one in particular.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking...If I do a Static Boom, and you do a Sonic Rainboom, then we might be able to turn the tornado around..." He said finally.

Dash held in her question for later.

"Dash, we might not make it..."

"Don't be silly, of course we'll make it." She said, uncertain herself.

"Well, it's worth a shot."

The two pegasi pointed their snouts towards the ground, preparing to save their town. Gravity took over, and the duo tucked their wings in to minimize air resistance.

They fell rapidly. Eventually, they untucked their wings, preparing to pull up.

The sound barrier was rapidly approaching. It was even visible now.

They saw the storm clouds, and were preparing to pull up. _Just a little bit longer..._

Then-

_**B-BOOM!**_

Two simultaneous explosions filled up the sky with sound. A circular rainbow, surrounded by lightning, spread out across the landscape. It could be seen for miles.

The duo pulled up, and noticed something. They weren't getting wet anymore.

The explosion had been so massive, it had turned the storm right back where it had came from-The Everfree forest.

The pegasi were going extremely fast.

"HOLD ON!" Cried Static.

"THIS IS GONNA BE A ROUGH LANDING!"

A body of water came up, and, as if on instinct, the two dived into it.

The lake stopped them both with only a few scrapes, and they both cheered as they floated to the surface.

Rainbow Dash looked back to admire their hoofwork. She noticed something incredible. Her rainbow now had a new color~Pink!

She also noticed small bolts of lightning coming off of the Rainbow. Now _that _was an _awesome _rainbow!

As they swam towards shore, Rainbow remembered her question.

"Hey, Static!"

"Yeah?" He grunted as they reached land.

"How come you got hit by a bolt of lightning and, well..._lived?_"

Static looked at the other pegasus.

"Well, why do you think they call me Static Electric?"

She shrugged.

"Well, when I was a little colt, I found this abandoned weather factory and went inside."

"It started collapsing, and when it did, a lightning rod hit me.."

"I barely got out, and when I did, I noticed there was lightning coming off my coat."

"I went to see a doctor, and he said it was a rare occurance, that the weather factory had been enchanted, and that the lightning rod gave me some of it's power..."

"So now, I'm not affected by lightning for some reason." He finished.

Dash was shocked. Her coltfriend was unaffected by lightning...How AWESOME!

When they got back to Sugarcube Corner, they noticed there was another party set up...For both of them!

Pinkie appeared at the front door.

"Hey, Dashie! I threw together this little party while you guys were gone because I just knew what you did was gonna be _amazing _and it was because you both did _Sonic Rainbooms _and your rainbow had pink on it and was just so awesome that I had to throw this party just for you!"

Static chuckled. He knew everything was gonna be alright.

Dash read the banner and had to laugh.

_Welcome to the Disaster Averted Party!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors note: <em>**_A__nyway, yeah, this is more of a prologue than a first chapter. But still, it turned out nice, except for how short it was, I felt it should've been longer. Ah well, on to the next chapter featuring your favorite celloist...(Is that a word?)_


	2. Chapter 2: Vinyl's Eyes

The earth pony looked up.

She had been walking for what seemed like _days._

She looked down on the town her sister, and now her cousin, took residence in.

It was all very nice, the little thatched-roof houses, the trees, the birds singing.

It was unlike crowded Manehattan.

She sighed.

She was going to like it here.

* * *

><p>Static was flying lazily about.<p>

He had been looking for a home for the past few days, since it was becoming uncomfortable to live in Pinkie's guest bedroom.

The Cakes had insisted, but no, he was going to get his own home, right here in Ponyville.

He flew lazily over Mr. Breezy's fan shop, and towards Kingpin's Bowling Alley.

After a little more searching, his wings were tired, so he sat down on a building that sat behind the main street. It didn't appear to be a shop.

As soon as he touched down on the thatched-roof, it caved in with a crash!

As the dust cleared, Static realised he was in an old wearhouse-An unused one by the looks of it.

Perfect!

* * *

><p>Static had dropped in to see the mayor.<p>

It was his! The old wearhouse had been out of use for sometime, and it was cheaper to give it to the pegasus than to tear it down.

He flew happily back to his former residence, deed in mouth.

He landed on the balcony he had become familiar with and walked inside.

Sure enough, there was Pinkie Pie, playing with Gummy, her little toothless alligator.

"Oh hey, Static!" She said as she bounced up.

He spit out the deed and it unrolled itself on the floor.

"What's that?" Asked Pinkie, turning her head sideways.

"My new house." Said Static slickly.

"You're going to live on _that? _It's kind of small, don't ya think?"

Static chuckled and nuzzled his cousin.

"Pinkie, that's the deed to my house. It says I own it."

"Ohhhh, why didn't ya say so?"

"Wanna help me move some of this stuff over there?" He said, indicating the now overflowing mound of items in his used guest bedroom.

"Okey dokey loki!"

A few minutes later, Static had borrowed a cart from Apple Jack and was walking slowly down the main street, his cart loaded with his posessions and Pinkie, who was still playing with Gummy.

Finally, they reached the alley that lead to the wearhouse, and Pinkie hopped off.

Static put a box full of a few autographed posters on his back and brought it inside.

The wearhouse had alot of things in it, and he had decided to leave them where they lay.

Pinkie was interested in this, and as Static climbed the stairs, she wondered over to an old cello.

"Hey! This reminds me of Octavia!" She said happily.

Static remembered. Octavia was Pinkie Pie's sister, her coat was gray, her eyes purple. Her cutie mark was that of a treble clef-She was a fancy musician. She played at big events, like the Grand Galloping Gala and the Wonderbolts Derby.

"Hey, have you heard from her lately?"

He was surprised by the question.

"No, why?"

As if on cue, and out of the blue, Derpy Hooves, the mail pegasus, burst in through the door of the old building.

"Telegram!" She said, then hurried off to do her other errands.

Pinkie wondered over and opened it with her snout as Static came back down the stairs.

"Who's it from?"

"Octavia!"

_Well, __**that**__ was ironic.. _He thought.

Pinkie read the little white paper.

"Dear sister and cousin,

After spending many years in Manehattan I have decided to come visit you in Ponyville to see what it's like. If I like it enough, I might move there to be with you two. If you could be a dear and get me some living situation, then I would be very happy. As I am writing you this, I am preparing to leave, and should get to Ponyville about 3 hours after you get this.

Yours truly-

Octavia"

"That it?"

"Yeah.."

Pinkie turned around. Static was now standing next to her, reading the telegram for himself.

"_Living situation_? What's she mean by that?"

"I dunno, Octavia was always good with words, being all fancy and stuff" Replied Pinkie as her little pink mane bounced as she spoke.

"Well, we'll have to deal with that later." Said Static, heading for the door. "Help me with these boxes."

"Okey dokey loki!"

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Static was pretty happy with what he had done with the place.<p>

Using alot of furniture from downstairs, he had made a pretty comfortable little abode. In one corner, he had a bed with red blankets and a white down pillow, which was right next to a window. He had placed an alarm clock on the windowsill to help him keep the time, which he was always forgetting.

He had found a large recliner downstairs, and, after much effort, had finally gotten it up the stairs. Pinkie had gone home long ago. This was now against the opposite wall, pointing towards the fireplace which he now had lit. He also had a comfortable sofa, which, thank Celstia, was upstairs, by the fire for when Rainbow was over. In another corner, he had placed a television, which somehow still worked. In front of this, he had placed a loveseat, which had also been upstairs.

In another corner, there was a small bar area, which he had filled with old Sasparilla and wine bottles he had found in a casket downstairs. He had polished the surface, and it was now all shiny, with bar stools and everything. A radio was sitting on the bar, telling the news about the wonderbolts next stop on their tour: Phillydelphia.

As if he cared. He walked over and shut it off. He layed down on the sofa and got comfortable.

He was about to travel to dream-land when there was a crash into his house.

He had forgotton to mend that hole, and now there was a blue heap on his floor.

Blue heap? "Rainbow?"

"Static?" Dash was surprised. "What are you doing here with all this..stuff?"

"Well, I found this place, and I needed a house, and the mayor said yes, why?"

"Well, uh..." Damn! She had wanted a place to put her training equipment, which was lying somewhere in her cloud home.

"Well, that's an interesting story..." She finally said, while looking around the room. Static's one room apartment looked good-Everything was neat and well organized. She wished she had thought of that.

Static laid back on his sofa, his tail sticking lazily over the side.

Dash came over and sat down next to him, giving him a little kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad you'll have to stop camping out at my house."

"What, you don't like me being in your home?"

Dash chuckled. Her coltfriend was always a joker. Just like Pinkie, but less out in the open. She liked that about him.

She looked over.

"Is that sasparilla?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Where'd ya get that?"

"Downstairs."

"What's downstairs?"

"Alot of stuff."

Dash hopped up from her position on the sofa and trotted down the stairs, Static lazily following her.

She was shocked. The last time she had been here, as a philly, the place was empty. She had kept in her mind in case she ever needed somewhere to put her stuff, which she had never had much of.

Old things layed in piles against every wall, some covered in sheets, other large boxes full of saddlebags and the occasional flight glasses, along with maps, quills, and everything else you could think of.

She walked between the isles of things.

"So the mayor just let you _have _this stuff?"

"Guess she didn't know about it.."

"Well, there's som-"

She stopped dead in her tracks. Right in front of her, there was a glass case. And what should be in that case?

A Wonderbolts Flight Suit.

"!" She yelled.

"What?" Said Static as he wondered over, and his mouth dropped.

"Is that what I think it is?" He finally said.

"That's an original Wonderbolts Flight Suit!"

Both of them just stared. It was indeed an original Wonderbolts Flight Suit.

"So, wait..." Began Static.

"If this is here..."

"..Then the rest of this stuff must belong to the wonderbolts!" He finished finall, looking around.

Dash untucked her wings and floated a few feet off the ground towards the wall at the other end of the building. She dusted it off, revealing the wonderbolts insignia.

She almost squeeled in joy. This was a wonderbolts wearhouse, and her coltfriend owned it!

Before they could find anymore neat stuff, the door to the building flew open and Pinkie stepped in.

"Hey, Dashie!"

"Hey, Pinks."

"Static! We gotta get going. Octavia's almost here!"

"Okay, cousin."

The stallion looked back at all the stuff that was covered in dust. _Later. _He thought.

The trio trotted off towards Sugarcube Corner to prepare the party for Octavia.

On the way, Dash flew up to Static and whispered in his ear.

"Hey! Who's Octavia?"

"She's Pinkie Pie's sister."

"Sister?"

"They're completely different."

"Oh..."

Dash didn't know Pinkie had a sister...

* * *

><p>Later, the grey earth pony strode through the streets, her heavy cello on her back.<p>

She had learend to play as a little filly, and had loved music ever since.

Now, she walked happily along, trying to find the place where her sister had told her to go.

'Sugarcube Corner.'

She looked up. Sure enough, there was the sweet shop.

Octavia walked in, tired after her long walk.

_"SURPRISE!" _

The earth pony jumped back in fright, her cello almost tipping her over.

There was her sister, a huge grin on her face.

"Hey, Octy!" Said Pinkie Pie in that little voice of hers.

Octavia hadn't seen Pinkie in a while, but she never forgot her personality. Why hadn't she predicted this?

"I hope you weren't _too _surprised, but I just _had _to throw this party just for you, because your my sister, and that's really special, and we're friends, and since you were comin-"

Static came up behind his cousin and put a hoof on her to tell her to stop.

He spoke in his cool voice. "Hey, Octavia."

Octavia looked up at the colt standing in front of her now. She enjoyed his company. It was a nice refresher from Pinkie Pie.

"Hey, guys." She said in a voice similar to Static's, but higher.

Her purple eyes looked around the room. There was a large banner that read 'Welcome Octavia!', a drinks table, a bowl of punch, and other ponies standing around waiting to greet her.

Octavia wondered off to meet the locals while Static went to get a drink.

Octavia moved very slowly, but gracefully, with her cello off her back, she felt much better.

Eventually, the party died down, and most ponies went home. Finally, only the three siblings and Rainbow Dash remained.

Dash looked around. The place was empty. She had wanted to spend some time alone with Static, but no such luck. She looked at the fake watch on her foreleg.

"Time for me to go.." She said, focusing on the one spot a watch would be if she owned one.

Finally, they were alone. Octavia and Pinkie were chatting away about music and parties or something. Static noticed the mess, and, deciding it was not _his _fault it was there, turned to leave as well.

"Nice seeing ya, Octavia." He said as he walked out the door.

Octavia looked up with her piercing purple eyes. They were not unlike Rainbow Dash's, but had the twinkle of someone who had read all there life.

"Bye, Static.." She trailed off as he flew away.

Pinkie had stopped talking.

"Octy, you're going to get used to him _real _soon!" She said cheerily.

She sighed.

"I hope so.."

* * *

><p>Static stretched his legs out on the comfy sofa in front of his warm fireplace. <em>Ahh. Peace and Quiet...<em>

As if Celestia had a problem with Static Electric getting Peace and Quiet, Dash crashed through the roof, once again.

Static popped up, his immediate fright going away when realising who it was.

"You _do _know there's a door, right?" He said, a look of almost disgust on his face.

Rainbow chuckled as she picked herself up.

"Well, we were interrupted earlier..." She began.

"Oh, so you just wanna see downstairs again?"

"Well, I did want to see _you..._" She trailed off.

Static got up from his couch again and walked downstairs with the blue mare. She flew back over to the wonderbolts insignia on the wall.

"Whaddya think we should do with all this stuff?" She finally said.

"Well.." He yawned. "We could just give it back to them.."

Dash threw him a dirty look.

"Look, it's _ours _now, and I intend to keep it that way!"

"Suit yourself." He yawned again.

* * *

><p>That night Rainbow Dash had a dream. She was flying through a haze, the dream was unclear in the beginning, as most are. She flew continuously through the haze trying to find somewhere safe to land.<p>

Then, a giant wonderbolts insignia came out of the mist directly at her. She dodged it, and, fortunately, there was a ledge for her to land on. She did, and as soon as she set a hoof on the ground, Spitfire came from the other side of the haze.

"It's ours..." She said in a moony voice.

"Give it BACK!" She hissed the last word and threw herself at Rainbow.

She woke with a fright and looked around. She was in Static's apartment, him fast asleep on the couch. She had somehow wondered over to the bed. She looked over.

11:38.

Why was _he _asleep?

As if on cue, he woke with a start and looked up. He was still in his apartment. Good.

He looked around the room and noticed Rainbow Dash getting out of his bed.

"So what happened last night...?" He trailed off.

"You were so tired I had to drag you up the stairs." She said, finally remembering.

_Good. Nothing had happened between them._

* * *

><p>Octavia was milling about the kitchen, preparing lunch. They were going on a picnic today. Apparantly, Pinkie's schedule was always this crowded. Her's had been much worse. She was glad it didn't apply to her anymore.<p>

She put the final sandwich into the basket, which she had painstakingly assembled as neatly as she could. She didn't think twice about how all the chefs she had met were unicorns.

She left the basket on the countertop and looked out the window. Same birds, same trees. It was nice here. Not like the big city, where getting peace and quiet were more rare than getting a love letter from Daft Pony.

Enough about that. Octavia picked up the basket in her teeth and set off to the park, where the picnic was being held. As she crossed the street, she was suddenly blinded by the trotting of hooves and the flapping of wings. A carriage had landed in front of her, and who should step out but DJ Pon-3?

Octavia almost dropped the basket. The DJ was the most popular in Equestria, somepony everypony wanted to meet. And now she was here! Octavia was filled with joy.

But before the DJ could take a second glance at her, she was surrounded with cameraponies trying to get a shot.

Octavia sighed.

Another day.

She continued on her walk to the park.

* * *

><p>Pinkie bounced along the grass and layed down on the blanket that had been set out by Apple Jack. Rarity was looking for something in her bag, Twilight was chatting to Fluttershy, and Apple Jack was wondering where Octavia was.<p>

Eventually she came along, her head low, deep in thought. She sat down the basket, but still looked glum, for that was how she always thought.

Apple Jack looked over.

"You alright, Octavia?" She said in her heavy accent.

Octavia looked up and immediately put a grin on.

"Yes, I was just thinking.." She trailed off.

Pinkie Pie sat down next to her sister and nuzzled her.

"Oh, Octy, what's wrong?" Asked the little pink pony.

"I saw DJ Pon-3.." She trailed off.

All of the ponies mouths dropped open.

"What? When?" Asked Rarity.

"Just this morning, she was getting out of her carriage.."

Everypony was still shocked.

"What'd she say?" Asked Fluttershy.

"Nothing, I don't think she noticed me.." Said Octavia, her head pointed down.

"What's she doing in Ponyville?" Asked Twilight Sparkle to nopony in particular.

Everypony shrugged.

Octavia still felt a little glum though. Pinkie's perky personality quickly put an end to this, however.

"Well, we are on a picnic aren't we?" She asked finally, taking off the blanket that covered the basket.

* * *

><p>The DJ walked down the street, trying not to be noticed. Her real name was Vinyl Scratch, but she had taken the stage name of DJ Pon-3. She was tired of mobs of paparazzi. However, her faithful bodyguard had herded them off, and he was now guarding the carriage.<p>

Where was that celloist? She needed her for a new album she was making, involving a cello solo. She had asked one of the top music critics, Beat Drop, and he had recommended this one.

_Octavia._

What a wierd name.

This was business, however. Her business was music.

She had been fascinated by heavy beats ever since she was a philly, and had composed her first school's play.

That was the past. This was the present.

When you're a DJ, the only thing that matters is the present.

At least, that's what the other DJs often told her. However, she had always wanted to slow down and take it easy.

No such luck.

Then, smash!

The ponies glasses fell off, revealing her red eyes.

Static looked up. Who was this?

His mouth nearly dropped open.

DJ Pon-3?

"Excuse me.." He began.

Vinyl Scratch looked up into the colt's deep gray eyes. She was a little mesmerized. They were so.._deep._

And Static looked back. Into her red eyes. Those tired red eyes. He couldn't tell if they were bloodshot. They probably were.

Maybe that's why she wore glasses.

Vinyl Scratch immediately bent down to get her glasses, but Static had picked them up.

"Thanks.." She said in a soft voice.

"Name's Static. Static Electric." He had heard that line in a movie.

"Vinyl. Vinyl Scratch." She replied, also having seen the spy thriller, she knew the star of it. He was old now.

"Nice to meet you..." Trailed off Static.

"So, uh..What are you doing in our little town?" He asked, attempting to break the silence in the street. She hadn't attempted to walk off, still mesmerized by this colt's grey eyes.

"Looking for..Octavia.." She said, still in a trance.

"Octavia? I know her."

Vinyl smiled a little smile.

"Here, follow me." Static turned around and the DJ followed her.

* * *

><p>The mares were still wondering what the DJ was doing here.<p>

"Maybe she's putting on a big party!" Suggested Pinkie Pie.

Just then, Static came over the little knoll behind them.

"Hey, Static.." Began Rainbow Dash, but immediately noticed the other mare behind him.

"Everypony.." He said grandly. "This is Vinyl Scratch, or DJ Pon-3."

The wild maned unicorn stepped out from behind the colt.

She was a little shy. It was easy meeting big celebrities, not small town ponies.

But nopony noticed. They were all mesmerized.

Octavia deep purple eyes stared into those purple glasses. And behind the glasses, Vinyl stared right back. _So this was Octavia._

"Pleasure." She finally said, proceeding slowly down the knoll.

She sat down at the picnic as if these mares were her life long friends.

Everypony else was still shocked. Even Rainbow Dash.

She had met the wonderbolts. But not the greatest DJ in Equestria, perhaps of all time.

Octavia, surprisingly, was the first to ask a question.

"Hello. May I ask what you are doing here?" She asked in her high society voice. Sometimes she hated herself for only knowing how to speak like this.

Vinyl looked over.

"You." She said in the opposite of the tone she had expected. It had made it sound like _you, _like they were long lost sisters.

Octavia was taken aback. Everypony was. What was a celebrity doing in their small town, looking for a mare they barely even knew.

Static had invited himself to the party and was now lying on the grass, blowing the hair from his mane out of his eyes. He was bored with this lengthy conversation, where each question took an hour to ask.

Octavia got up and went over to shake the pony's hoof.

"May I ask why?"

"Well, ya see, I'm putting together this new album, and I need a good large stringed pony like you for it." The night life had made her speaking voice rather low in the daytime because she often had to shout at night.

"Well, we better get started." Said Vinyl finally, getting up.

"Oh, I must get my cello.." Said Octavia.

"Good point."

They sat off for Sugarcube Corner.

* * *

><p>Octavia had her cello on her back and they were heading for the studios at the other end of town.<p>

Vinyl Scratch had insisted on using magic to carry it, but, no, Octavia could manage.

They chatted along the way about music.

They immediately recognized their differences.

Octavia constantly called the kind of music Vinyl was making was 'loud' and 'disorderly.'

Instead of being insulted, the white unicorn just laughed.

"You've been with that high society hay for too long, Octy!"

Why was she calling this earth pony 'Octy'?

They barely even knew each other.

Oh well, she was a celebrity.

They finally reached the studios, where her body guard was waiting.

"Ms. Scratch.." He said in a salute.

"_Adese._" She joked.

Octavia had to chuckle.

They reached studio 6, and Octavia was happy to get that heavy cello off her back. She sat on the floor, tired as a dog.

The DJ's stuff was already set up around the room, an electric keyboard, loud boomboxes, and a microphone set up for Octavia's cello.

"Alright, let's get started."

* * *

><p>8 hours, about 2 dozen coffees, 12 breaks, and a handful of breath mints later, both ponies were exhausted.<p>

"How far have we progressed in the song?" Asked Octavia.

Vinyl looked up.

"Uhh...45 seconds."

"And how long is it?"

"7 minutes."

Octavia groaned.

"Hey, don't worry Octy, we'll be through before you can say 'Celestia'."

Octavia hadn't commented once on Vinyl constantly calling her Octy. She liked the DJ. She was not like some of the other celebrities Octavia had met.

Vinyl Scratch had met alot of these kinds of ponies. High society, classy, rude. Octavia didn't fall under any of those designations.

Under her tough, outer, high society skin she liked to party just like any other pony. She just needed to be cracked.

"Octy, you gotta stop talking like that." Said Vinyl.

"Like what?"

"Like _that. _You can't be seen with me if you act all high society. Only around Fancy Pants should you act like that."

"Seen with you?" Asked Octavia quizzicly.

"Well, _duh. _I didn't travel all the way here from Phillydelphia for my health, did I?"

Octavia almost squealed. She was going to be seen with her idol!

The DJ looked at the clock on the wall. 11:48.

"Well, I better be getting home.." Said Vinyl Scratch, getting up from her position on the floor.

She was stopped by a hoof.

"Thank you.." Trailed off Octavia.

"For everything."

Vinyl stared back into those penetrating deep purple eyes from behind her glasses.

The experiene was never enough. She always had to just look one more time.

After a brief pause, she finally said "No problem."

They both went their seperate ways, Octavia back to Sugarcube Corner, Vinyl to her hotel.

Pinkie had been, well, Pinkie, and Octavia barely got any sleep.

She woke up at around 10:00, poured herself some coffee, wondering where her sister got the time to make it, and started on the trek to the studioes.

Vinyl Scratch was already there, figuring out a few notes on her electric keyboard.

"Hey, Octy." She said as Octavia walked in.

Octavia had to move gracefully, even though she was very tired.

In her many performances, she was almost never sitting, and had mastered the art of standing in one spot for a very long time.

"Hey, Octy, you coming to the premiere tonight?"

Octavia was a little taken aback.

"Premiere of what?"

"Well, Muze of course."

Muze? She had heard Muze's music, and liked it. Alot.

"Really?"

"Well, you _are _making an album with me, aren't you?"

Octavia looked down at the floor.

"Well, it's only _one _album.."

Vinyl almost laughed.

"You think I'm just going to make _one _album with you?"

Octavia looked up.

"With all that raw talent, I would be a foal to not make _six _albums with you."

Octavia was taken aback.

"Are you joking?"

"Octy, would I joke with you?"

Octavia blushed.

"Of course I'll come."

* * *

><p>The lights were darkened, the stage was set.<p>

The band Muze, in their dark leather jackets, came out onto stage, even though no one could see them.

Octavia, dressed in nothing except her usual bow tie, sat, her eyes glued on the stage that she couldn't see.

She whispered to Vinyl.

"Are they coming on soon?"

Vinyl just looked back, wearing her usual purple glasses, and chuckled a little bit.

"Well, duh..."

Suddenly, light filled the theatre.

The lead singer grabbed the microphone as his musicians played a heavy rock solo.

When he finally started singing, his words were not very easy to understand, at least to Octavia, who wasn't used to songs with words.

Vinyl just bobbed her head, like she usually did.

She noticed Octavia's expression and whispered to her.

"Don't you like 'Supermassive Black Hole'?" She asked quietly.

Octavia closed her eyes and nodded her head.

The heavy rock beat hurt her ears a little bit, but she didn't mind. She was with her idol. What could make this night better?

About 2 hours later, the show was over.

The afterparty had begun though.

* * *

><p>Spitfire smiled.<p>

In front of her was her favorite DJ, DJ Pon-3.

"Sooo, DJ, what's new?" She asked in her smooth Wonderbolts voice.

Being the leader, she often had to speak at public events, and had fine tuned her voice for speech.

"Name's Vinyl.." She trailed off.

Vinyl was still blushing, never having met the Stunt Team, much less their leader.

"Vinyl?"

"Vinyl Scratch. DJ Pon-3s my stage name." She hurriedly explained.

Spitfire chuckled again.

"You don't have to be so nervous, I've never met a big time musician."

Right about then, Octavia wondered up to the bar that the two celebrities were at.

Spitfire turned to the bartender as she approached.

She placed her order, and the bartender wondered off to fill it.

Octavia was now standing right next to Vinyl Scratch.

"Who's this?" Asked Spitfire smoothly.

Octavia nearly fainted when she saw who it was.

_Spitfire._

She never thought she would meet the leader of the best flying team in Equestria.

Vinyl placed a hoof around her and introduced her.

"Spitfire, this is Octavia, the best celloist in Equestria." She said proudly.

Spitfire smiled a big smile. Octavia noticed her orange eyes. They were not as deep as hers.

She had come to a conclusion.

The nightlife made the deepness in your eyes dissapear.

To be a celebrity, your eyes had to be able to hide something.

Spitfire stared back into Octavia's purple eyes.

_Those _were eyes. They were even unlike Soarin's.

In those eyes, she could see pain and pleasure at the same time.

It was an amazing experience.

So amazing, Spitfire forgot to say anything.

She just stared into Octavia's eyes for what seemed like hours.

"Uhh..Spitfire?"

Spitfire snapped back to reality.

"Oh, um, nice to meet you.." She trailed off, trying not to get caught under the spell of Octavia's eyes.

The bartender had returned and 3 light brown cups of liquid were sitting in front of the trio. Spitfire quickly downed her drink, almost spilling it on her flight suit, Vinyl Scratch took the time to taste it, and Octavia barely sipped it. She had never really liked alcohol.

The feeling of the cold liquid running down her throat soothed Spitfire. She had had a long day, and was very tired. She didn't even want to come to the opening, but the Muze's lead singer had requested it, and she just _had _to make an appearance.

Octavia was still wondering why Spitfire was so mesmerized by her eyes. They were just.._eyes._

Spitfire swallowed. "I-I have to go..." She said shakily. That drink was strong.

Spitfire hurried away to find the other wonderbolts.

* * *

><p>For the next few days, the song recording went off without a hitch.<p>

But every day, Octavia would notice Vinyl being mesmerized by her eyes...

Octavia was finding Ponyville nicely, and had made the decision to move there.

For only a few bits, she rented the apartment above Mr. Breezy's fan shop, and found it to be very nice.

An old worn sofa sat in front of a comfortably furnished fireplace, along with a recliner and a rug. The kitchen area was okay, the floors were linoleum, and there was a small bedroom in the back of the building which faced into the alley behind the fan shop.

The place was very nice, and Octavia settled in comfortably.

* * *

><p>Dash and Static had been trying for days to figure out what to do with all this old Wonderbolts stuff. More than once, Dash had tried some of it on, including the old flight suits and goggles. She giggled in joy each time she found that one fit.<p>

The thought of giving them to the Wonderbolts was still in the back of Static's mind.

Dash hadn't exactly thought about the issue. She wasn't a thinker.

So, every day, when Dash went home, and sometimes, when she didn't, Static would mumble "_Another Day.."_ under his breath.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p>Vinyl Scratch could not figure this out.<p>

She had gone to the library on one of the few days she wasn't recording.

Twilight had been organizing books.

"Ancient Spellcasting, that goes in..Magic!" She said happily.

Spike was snoozing upstairs when the DJ walked in.

As soon as Twilight realized who it was, every single book in the room that wasn't shelved dropped to the floor.

"D...D...DJ Pon-3?" Twilight had never met a celebrity besides Princess Celestia.

Vinyl blushed. "Please, it's Vinyl Scratch."

She held out a hoof, and Twilight shook it.

"How can I help you, Ms. Scratch?"

With this, Vinyl had to burst out into laughter.

"You sound like Octy!" She cried.

It was Twilight's turn to blush.

After Vinyl had stopped laughing, she straightened herself up and made her request.

"Do you have any books on the magic of eyes?"

Twilight was a little shocked by the request.

"_Eyes?" _

Vinyl sat down. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Look, you know Octavia?"

Twilight nodded timidly.

"Well, everytime I look in her eyes there's this kind of..._magic..._"

Twilight scrunched up her face in thought.

Then she remembered.

"Ooh! I think I know what you're talking about." She walked over to a pile of books, and used her horn to instantly find "The hidden universe in our eyes!"

"It's a very old copy, but I'll let _you _borrow it."

Vinyl blushed a little bit.

"Thanks, Twilight."

Twilight had to stop herself from squealing in joy. _She _knew _her _name!

Vinyl put the book into her saddlebag and walked back to her hotel room.

A few hours later, she had a basic understanding of the magic of eyes.

She learned how it was gained, and how you could lose it.

She wanted to gain some.

There was an experimental spell scribbled into the book, and she had decided to try it. Any spell was better than no spell.

She performed the spell, and _WHAM! _She blacked out.

* * *

><p>Next day, Vinyl Scratch awoke on her floor. Her head was swimming.<p>

She struggled up and wondered to the mirror.

She almost fainted again.

Her eyes weren't red. They were green.

And now they were yellow.

Now purple.

Now blue.

Now red.

And the cycle repeated itself.

She almost wanted to cry, but she had to record today.

Vinyl hastily put on her glasses and hurried to the recording studio.

* * *

><p>Octavia had been there early. It was now noon, and she was beginning to get worried about the unicorn when she trotted in.<p>

"Sorry I'm late, I just hit my head.." And she trailed off.

"No problem." Replied Octavia.

They got to work, and a few hours later, Vinyl had still managed to keep her glasses on.

Then, towards the end of the 7th hour, Octavia was carrying her cello across the room and bumped into Vinyl, knocking her glasses to the other side of the room.

She went to retrieve them, but Octavia beat her to it.

"Here you..." She had looked into Vinyl's eyes, and she, too, almost fainted.

There was a long pause.

"...Octy?"

"Vinyl...Your...e-eyes..." Said Octavia dreamily.

Vinyl Scratch felt like bursting into tears again.

"What'd you _do _to them?"

Vinyl sighed and layed down on the floor. She told her how she had seen the deepness in Octavia's eyes and had wanted it, too.

"Oh, we simply must get you to see Twilight Sparkle! She'll know what do."

The DJ felt a little glum about asking the purple unicorn for help again.

That didn't stop Octavia. In no time flat, they were at the library.

Twilight looked deep into Vinyl's ever changing eyes. They weren't at all different from when she had seen her yesterday except for, of course, the constant color changes.

She turned away from the two.

"It's only a temporary spell..."

"It should wear off in a few days." She said, turning back around.

Vinyl looked worried.

"What should I do until then?"

"Just keep your glasses on."

"Okay.." Said Vinyl, still unsure.

Once they had left, Twilight went back to her books.

"I need to find that spell.."

* * *

><p>Spitfire was at the same scene she had been a few weeks earlier; At a bar, sitting next to her favorite DJ.<p>

She smiled as the bartender came back with their drinks.

The event was an opening for Daft Pony, and the group was signing autographs in the other room.

"Well, it's looks like we're here again.." Said Spitfire smoothly.

"Yeah.." Chuckled Vinyl, sipping her drink.

She was still worried some other celebrity would find out about her eyes.

Vinyl had heard of something called the placebo effect. If you believed something happened, it would.

Well, now she definately felt it was real.

A waiter who had been serving drinks tripped on a wine glass, and a champange glass flew up in the air and hit Vinyl Scratch over the head, knocking off her glasses, throwing them out of her reach.

Before she could stop herself, she looked at Spitfire.

The first thing Spitfire noticed was her eyes.

They.._changed colors._

That was..AWESOME!

Spitfire looked a little stunned.

"Your eyes.."

Vinyl quickly reached for her glasses, but a hoof prevented her from putting them on.

"They're..._amazing._" She said at last.

Scratch forced her glasses on and got up from her seat, hurried to find Octavia, leaving before she could ask questions.

In the carriage on the way home, Vinyl explained.

"What was _that _all about?"

"My glasses fell off."

"So?"

"I just can't let _Spitfire _see me like that."

Octavia looked into Vinyl's glasses.

"It's not ugly...It's..._amazing.._" She said before she could stop herself.

Vinyl looked up.

"Really?"

"Yeah...No other pony has eyes that _change..._"

Vinyl nudged her glasses off, almost without thinking.

Her eyes were still going crazy.

Then, before Octavia could stop herself, she nuzzled the DJ.

Vinyl was a little shocked. She didn't think that Octavia liked her. Then again, she didn't show much emotion.

Vinyl threw her forelegs around Octavia. It had been forever since she had been loved. At least, on a personal level.

Octavia looked up.

Vinyl looked back down at her.

"Do...Do you.._like _me, Octy?"

Octavia looked down, then back up.

"Well, of course I _like _you.."

"No, I mean.._like _like me." Said Vinyl definatively.

Octavia looked down again.

"Yeah..." She trailed off.

Vinyl was filled with joy.

"_Really?" _She wanted to be sure.

Octavia looked back up.

"Of course, Vinyl. You're my hero.." She trailed off again.

Vinyl continued hugging the grey earth pony. They were together. That was all that mattered to the DJ.

* * *

><p>Vinyl Scratch had enjoyed her stay in Ponyville.<p>

So much, in fact, she decided to move there for a few months, much against the will of her manager.

Vinyl moved into Octavia's now well-furnished apartment, and the two's relationship made the papers.

With the greatest DJ in perhaps all of Equestria living in her apartment, Octavia quickly became popular.

One particular day, she had just had lunch with Lyra and Bon Bon, discussing music and other things.

She wondered home, climbed the back stairs of the fan shop, and reached her apartment.

It had gotten a makeover, courtesy of Vinyl Scratch, and autographed posters of different music groups hung around the walls.

Vinyl's DJ equipment was set up in an unused room of the apartment, and she was there now.

"Hey, Tavi!" She said as Octavia walked in.

Vinyl had taken to calling her Tavi to avoid confusion when around Pinkie.

Octavia's cello was resting against the wall, waiting to be taken out.

Octavia walked over to wipe off the dust.

She noticed the case was open, and the cello was missing!

"Vinyl, have you seen my cello?"

"Speaking of that, how do you play these things?"

Octavia burst into Vinyl's room, and found her trying to play the large instrument.

"Vinyl!"

"What? I was coming up with somethin' on the guitar and I thought this would go well with it, and you weren't here, so I had to-"

But Octavia put a hoof on her mouth to tell her to stop.

Vinyl's glasses were flipped up, revealing her red eyes.

Octavia gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

Vinyl chuckled.

"And you're playing it all wrong." Continued Octavia, positioning herself around Vinyl, her forelegs guiding the unicorn's.

Scratch wasn't really listening, just enjoying the soft touch of her marefriend.

Eventually, Octavia released Vinyl from her embrace and walked to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Vinyl followed her.

"Hey, Tavi, you ever learn the electric guitar?" She said, putting emphases on guitar.

"No, why?"

"Well, why don't I show you?"

Octavia followed her marefriend into the room she was in moments before, and Vinyl gave the earth pony her sleek red guitar.

Octavia put the strap around her neck with a hoof, and stood on her hind legs, as instructed by Vinyl.

"Okay, now you strum it like this.." Said Vinyl, demonstrating with her hoof.

Octavia did as demonstrated, and a loud sound came out of the bass that was on the floor.

"There ya go!"

Octavia chuckled.

"It's not that hard to learn..."

"Not if you play the _cello_..."

Vinyl's glasses were still up, and Octavia liked it like that.

"You know, you really shouldn't hide your eyes..."

"Yeah, why not?"

"They're _beautiful.._" Octavia trailed off.

Vinyl walked to Octavia, who had put the sleek guitar on the floor, and kissed her on the cheek.

Octavia smiled. It was going to be okay.

_To be continued..._

_**Author's note: **You kind of have to read part 1 to understand this. Just FYI. Anyway, Damn! These things take forever to write...Anyway, tell me what you think. _

_*_**_Renote*: _**_I was torn between Vinyl's eyes and Octavia's eyes, so I just posted both. Tell me which one you like better.._


	3. Chapter 3: Love at home

Dash was happily trotting towards Sweet Apple Acres. She came over a small hill and noticed a peculiar sight.

There was a long row of charcoal, with a very large pot of water sitting next to it, along with a plethora of buckets of peanuts.

Rainbow flew over to where Apple Jack and Big Macintosh were tending to something.

"Well, hey, Rainbow." Said Big Mac as Dash landed next to him.

"Howdy, Rainbow!" Said Apple Jack, smiling.

"Hey, guys! Have you seen Static anywhere? He said he was doing something around here..."

Apple Jack was the first to reply.

"He's helping us roast these here peanuts." She said, indicating the pots of peanuts everywhere.

"How?"

Before she knew it, Apple Jack had raised a hoof into the air.

Static saw this, and immediately dived off the cloud he had been on.

Building up speed, the trail of lightning behind him steadily grew.

He pulled up at the last possible second, flew straight over the charcoal, lighting it on fire, and landed at the other end.

Big Macintosh quickly moved the large pot of water onto the fire, and he and Apple Jack began dumping the peanuts into the now boiling water.

Static landed beside his marefriend.

"Pretty impressive stunt ya got there.."

Static chuckled.

"It was pretty cool, if I do say so myself."

"Well, let's get going."

"Alright."

The couple flew off towards town as Big Mac and Apple Jack continued pouring peanuts into the pot.

* * *

><p>Spitfire was worried.<p>

DJ Pon-3's marefriend, for the couple was now famous, had once mentioned how her cousin was hit by a lightning rod when he was younger, and now was imbued with the power of lightning or something like that.

Soarin' took offense to this, and had tried a daring new stunt: Flying in between live lightning rods.

This, of course, failed, and ended up with her right hoof colt in the hospital.

The manager of the wonderbolts had already confirmed the trick for the next show, so Spitfire had only one option: She had to find this colt and put him on the Wonderbolts, temporarily.

She was traveling in a carriage to Ponyville, the place where this colt lived. She had never visited before.

She spied the thatched roof buildings from far off, and by the time she touched down, she was already well acquainted with the scenery.

Before anyone could notice who she was, she had taken off again, and flew towards the Mayor's office.

One quick chat and hearty Ponyville welcome later, Spitfire had an idea of where to go.

She flew to where the Mayor said Static Electric, that was his name, lived.

She landed in front of the old wearhouse and rung the doorbell.

She was greeted by a mare with a rainbow colored mane and blue coat.

When Rainbow saw who it was, she almost fainted.

In lieu of fainting, she stood violently still, not daring to move, her mouth still wide open.

Spitfire just laughed.

"You don't have to be so nervous, I owe you my life." She said smoothly.

Rainbow had to blush. Static had now appeared next to her.

"Hey, Spitfire! Long time, no see, eh?" Said Static in a slightly Manehattish accent.

Rainbow was shocked again.

"You two.._know _each other?"

Static turned to Dash.

"Yeah, we both went to the same advanced flight school." He said, before turning back to Spitfire.

"So whats up?"

"Well, Soarin' had heard about you, so he tried a violent new trick, and it didn't really work out too well, and you're the only one who can do it without getting hurt..." She said in one long rant.

Rainbow was shocked. First, a wonderbolt had appeared at the door, and now, she was asking her coltfriend to perform with them.

Rainbow nuzzled Static.

"It's okay..You can go." She said.

It was Static's turn to be surprised.

"Really?"

"Well, it is a once in a life time oppurtunity..." She trailed off.

Spitfire chuckled after a brief pause.

"We wanted to take you on after the Best Young Flyer Competition, but our manager said we had enough ponies and didn't want to put another on the payroll."

"Really?" Said Rainbow quizzicly.

"That, and by royal order, you're not allowed to join either." She said, immediately regretting it.

Dash was taken aback.

"What? 'By royal order'?"

Spitfire sighed.

"Well, the princess said something about you representing an 'element of harmony', whatever that is, and that being a wonderbolt would put your life in too much danger."

Dash was infuriated.

"'Too much danger?' She thinks I'll crash, and hurt myself! She thinks I'm not a good flyer!" Said Dash, striking a pose.

"No, she just doesn't want to take the risk." Replied Spitfire.

Dash sighed.

"I guess you're right.."

After another brief pause, Spitfire beckoned to Static.

"Let's go, Static. The carriage is waiting."

"See ya, Rainbow."

Dash looked up.

"Bye.." She said, almost to herself.

* * *

><p>Static and Spitfire had alot of catching up do to. It had been a while since they had seen each other. They were riding in her prestigious carriage back to the main training fields at Cloudsdale.<p>

"So..." Began Spitfire.

"So..." Replied Static.

Spitfire had to chuckle.

"What's new in _your _life?"

Static looked at her.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

Spitfire was amused.

"Really? So you've just been floating about?"

"Yep. Taking weather contracts mostly. Covered Manehattan for a week. Terrible."

Spitfire looked deep into his brown eyes. Static looked into her orange eyes.

They had been together for quite some time at flight school.

"Any new..._marefriends _I should know of?" Said Spitfire finally.

Static scratched his head with a hoof.

"Yeah...um..About that, I'm kind of dating Rainbow Dash.."

Spitfire was taken aback.

"Rainbow _Dash?"_

"Yeah. Nice mare. She's the one who saved your life." Said Static, pointing at her.

Spitfire nuzzled up next to him.

"Oh well, that just makes it more..._fun..._" Said Spitfire seductively.

Static wasn't all that shocked.

"Same ol' Spitfire, eh?"

Spitfire smiled and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Static turned over in bed and looked at the stock alarm clock he had been given.<p>

_7:04._

What the hay?

Static got up in bed and looked around. His brain was still very fuzzy, as one's brain usually was when waking up this early.

He was still in the Wonderbolts training facility, in his dorm, in his bed.

He yawned, his wings stretching out in the process, and got up.

The stallion nudged open the door to his room and looked around outside.

Down the hall, Spitfire was preparing coffee for herself. Another mug sat nearby, presumebly for Static.

Static continued down the hall, still yawning.

Spitfire was there, her cutie mark, a flaming lightning bolt, _awesome, _was visible in the early morning light.

She elegantly put the cup into her mouth and put it on the kitchen table.

Static walked in slowly, looking around as he did, not making contact with Spitfire just yet.

"Hey.." She said softly.

"You're up early..." She trailed off.

"Well, that ain't my fault." He said, indicating an accent. Static liked to apply accents to his speech when, and only when, he thought it was appropriate.

"Oh, and who's fault is it?" Asked Spitfire, amused.

Static looked over at Spitfire, and her untamed, wild, fiery mane.

"Do I have to say?" He said, indicating a look on his face.

"Here, have some coffee."

Static slowly walked over. His brain was still in a haze, but he didn't care.

"You know I don't like coffee."

It was Spitfire's turn to put on a look now.

"How do you wake up in the mornings then?"

"I don't, usually." Said Static, amused.

"Just have the coffee."

Static slowly walked over to the steaming mug of coffee, grabbed some sweeteners in his teeth, and poured them all in, one by one, until there were no more sweeteners.

He then brouht it over to the table, put it down, and gulped down half the cup in one foul swoop of his tongue.

Spitfire had to resist laughing out loud.

"Can you even _drink _normally?"

Static looked up, coffee staining part of his mouth.

"Where's the fun in being normal?"

Static pulled up a chair with his hoof.

Just then, a light blue colt walked in.

Static looked up. He had never met any of other wonderbolts except Rapid Fire.

Soarin' looked up. Here was his marefriend..at least, that's what she said she was, sitting with another stallion, and a one no one had heard about at that.

Soarin's wing was in a brace, his leg had a cast on it, and he had an eyepatch on, making him look very funny.

Static had to hold in a laugh.

"So you must be the one who made me crash?" Said Soarin', not in a threatening manner.

Static chuckled.

"Yep, that's me."

Spitfire couldn't resist laughing this time.

Soarin' continued his slow walk to the table. He poured himself some coffee from the boiling hot pot, and set next to Spitfire.

It was hard for Static and Spitfire to talk with Soarin' in the room. Eventually, the rest of the wonderbolts slowly rose, shook hooves with Static, poured themselves some coffee, and drank it.

Eventually, everyone went back to their respective rooms, except Soarin', and put on their Wonderbolts fligh suit. Spitfire had personally handed Static's flight suit to him yesterday evening.

It was tight fitting around the skin, very smooth and comfortable. It was also rather constrictive, Static assumed it was for high level flying. The sleek flight goggles were also comfortable if a little tight.

After what seemed like a long time, Static walked out of the building and onto the training field.

The other wonderbolts were being directed by fleetfoot on slaloms, 360s, and some other signature moves.

Spitfire waited in her flight suit for Static personally. Soarin' was standing next to her, almost protectively. As Static approached, he hobbled to the stands.

Spitfire smiled.

"Ready to get started?"

"Ready's my middle name."

"I thought danger was your middle name."

"I've got more than one middle name."

Spitfire chuckled.

In the middle of the field, 15 lightning rods were set up, each spewing lightning from one to the other.

"So, all you have to do, is fly down the middle, and try not to get hit by lightning." Said Spitfire simply.

"Doesn't sound so hard." Said Static.

"Tell Soarin' that."

"I will."

Static took off and flew to the beginning of the lightning rods. He accelerated and flew straight down the middle.

For the first few seconds, he was clear, until a stray bolt hit him on the tail, causing him to flinch and almost crash. He did a barrel roll to avoid a live lightning bulb and flew the rest of the course unharmed.

The whole team had stopped. It had become very quiet.

Static zoomed over to where they had gathered.

"What's up?" He said quizzicly.

Spitfire walked slowly up to him, looking uncertain.

"You got hit by lightning...and _lived?_" She said.

"Well, duh." Said Static.

Spitfire was still shocked.

"_How?_"

It was Static's turn to be shocked.

"I never told you my story?"

"No..."

"Why do you think they call me Static Electric?"

Spitfire shrugged.

Static sat on the comfortable clouds and told the story of his encounter in an old weather factory.

When he finished, all the wonderbolts were shocked.

They then applauded him.

Spitfire nuzzled up next to him.

"We might have to make you a full time wonderbolt!" She said happily.

"Can't do that." Static replied.

"Oh?"

"I do have friends you know."

Spitfire chuckled.

* * *

><p>It had been a long day of practice.<p>

Spitfire had insisted on them staying late while the others went to a restaurant.

Everyone went, except Static and Spitfire.

They stayed, practicing slaloms and other tricks.

Eventually, they were just flying around in the open sky, enjoying their wings.

Finally, they both landed on a cloud.

Spitfire pulled off her hood, revealing her sweaty mane.

Static did the same and layed down next to his former marefriend.

Spitfire looked over at him.

"Now that we're alone..."

Spitfire rolled on top of him, shedding her flight suit, revelaing her sweaty body.

Static didn't do anything to fight it, even though he knew this was wrong.

Spitfire seductively, and slowly, pulled off his flight suit, up until between his hindlegs.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Asked Spitfire, knowing the answer.

Static noddded, and Spitfire pulled off the rest of his flight suit, revealing his massive stallion cock.

Spitfire quickly brought herself up, and down onto the stallion.

She made a small squeak as the gargantuan entered her.

Static could feel her pulse rapidly increasing. She felt good. Better than she had the last time they had done this.

Spitfire brought herself up and down, leisurely at first, gradually growing faster, until she could know more. She slumped off and put the cock into her mouth.

Static groaned. No one did blowjobs just like Spitfire did.

She covered his cock with saliva, her tongue darting all around the head, making Static groan ever so much.

Spitfire eventually slumped beside him, telling him to take over.

He rolled on top of the mare, quickly inserting himself into her wetness.

A long, hard groan escaped her lips as she felt the waves of pleasure circulate throughout her body.

Static lay forward and kissed her passionately, exploring her mouth with his tongue. In return, her tongue entered his mouth.

They were intertwined in love, the stallion pushing himself ever more into the mare, until he could take it no more.

The liquid fire spilled out of him and into her, filling her with warmth. Spitfire was in pure bliss. That had felt good.

Static pulled himself out, and lowered his head to in between her haunches.

"Not done yet." He said, a smile on his face.

He dug his tongue into her, making her immediately cry out.

His tongue searched around in her folds, until Static came across a small bump, making Spitfire's wings expand greatly.

Spitfire, in between her long moans, looked down to see his black and white mane bounce against her yellow coat.

They were very opposite in color, yet, somehow, they were the perfect couple.

Somepony had said that.

Static continued penetrating her with his small, agile tongue, making her moan more in pleasure.

Finally, Static could feel her getting more and more wet.

He licked that small bump again, and Spitfire almost screamed.

She sprayed all over Static's face, him quickly wiping it off in the cloud.

He looked up at her and smiled.

"_Now _we're even." Said Spitfire.

"We should get going..."

"Yeah.."

And they took off, heading towards the training field again.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash had been a little sad.<p>

Her coltfriend had gone off and joined the wonderbolts without her.

Oh well, it was only temporary.

She lazily landed next to Twilight's library, for some reason she had forgotten.

She didn't know why she wanted to go inside, so she started walking towards her cloud home, when she saw the door be surrounded by a purple glow.

It opened revealing Twilight's hoof, indicating her to come inside.

Dash did as directed, and entered the building.

The door shut, a little louder than she had expected, and Dash looked around.

Twilight looked at her, a look of almost concern on her face.

"Dash..."

"Yeah?" Said Rainbow.

"Well, I did a spell to see what Static Electric was doing...And, well...He cheated on you..."

Rainbow wasn't all that shocked.

"What can you expect? They used to date, I don't blame 'em."

"So, you're not even mad?"

"Nope."

"Really? Because you can get back at him..." Twilight trailed off, looking into space.

"Oh?"

"You can cheat back..."

"With who, Pinkie? That's not really cheating..."

"No..." Said Twilight seductively, looking back to Rainbow, who was now on the floor.

"Somepony _else..._"

Dash looked into her eyes. There was a sexual craze. Like she needed a colt...or a mare...

Dash got up to leave, but Twilight was already on top of her.

"Twilight! No...No, you wouldn't!" Said Dash, still trying to escape.

Twilight held her down with ease, licking her coat.

"You've got a very nice coat, Dashie..." Said Twilight.

"No, not you Twilight!" Said Dash, trying desperately to escape.

Twilight's little tongue was already between her haunches.

Before Dash could escape her grasp, Twilight's tongue was in her wetness, making quick work of her.

Dash groaned loudly. It was unlike any sex she had had before...It was very..._very...aggressive._

Twilight licked Rainbow's wetness, making her moan even more loudly, the moans like a symphony to Twilight's licking.

Eventually, Twilight stopped.

Before Dash could escape, Twilight lowered her horn and put it into her friend.

Rainbow screamed. The object was sharp. It wasn't painful..Just very foreign.

Dash's struggling just increased her pleasure, as Twilight continued trying to push herself farther into Rainbow Dash.

Before she knew it, Dash's back arched, her wings flew out, and she came, _hard. _

Twilight's horn was covered with the stuff, though she didn't care.

Twilight quickly withdrew, and continued licking Rainbow's coat.

"Well, now you're even, so-"

But Dash was on top of her. The sexual craze had transferred to her eyes.

"So, you wanted to taste Dashie, eh?" She said seductively.

"I've always wanted to taste _you, _Twilight Sparkle.."

"Dash! What..What are you do..doing?" Asked Twilight, frantically trying to escape.

"I'm going to make you _never _want to taste _Dashie again..._"

Twilight winced. That sounded...painful.

Dash plunged herself into Twilight's wetness, making her scream. She licked up everything she could, looking for the small bump, which, when she found it, made Twilight buck up in the air. She greedily slurped up the wetness while Twilight moaned and squeaked.

Twilight knew her protests were futile, but she continued trying anyway.

"Dash!.oohh...No! Get..Oh!..OFF!"

She tried to use magic to levitate her friend away, but it was no use. Dash wouldn't move an inch.

Finally, Twilight felt an immense wave of pleasure circulating throughout her. Liquid had been released between her haunches, and it got all over Rainbow's face.

Twilight heaved a sigh of relief. _Thank celestia THAT was over._

But Dash wasn't done yet.

"You think it's just going to be _that _easy?" She said, stopping Twilight from escaping once more.

"No! Not..Not again!" Moaned Twilight.

Dash swung her body around, and put Twilight's horn into her once again. It still hurt a little bit, but she didn't mind. She slumped forward on her friend, and got back to her wetness...Making Twilight wince more.

This continued for many hours. There were many.._many..._Orgasms, mostly from Twilight, as her juices rained all over the floor and got on Dash.

Hours later, Dash stepped back.

Twilight's every oriface was dripping with sticky goo, and Twilight could barely talk.

Dash sighed and walked out the door.

Twilight noticed the pony who had been making her feel so..._awesome.._was gone.

Oh well. That was enough fun for tonight.

She could barely think. All the goo in her stomach had gone to her head.

She got up out of the puddle of goop in the floor, and walked very slowly up the stairs.

More goop dripped out of her orifaces as she climbed the stairs, getting on everything.

She crawled into bed, very sticky, very wet, very tired, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Pinkie was happily reading a book she had bought the day before.<p>

_Cupcakes: An essential history._

"Chapter 1.." She said quietly to herself.

She read the small print, interested to find out where cupcakes were first made.

Just then, the door to her balcony swung open with a crash!

In stepped her marefriend, Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, Dashie! You look all sticky! Have you been flying in the trees again?" Laughed Pinkie.

Dash shut the door and walked over to Pinkie's bed.

"Dash, why are you~"

But Dash was already on the bed, lips locked with Pinkie.

Pinkie was a little shocked at first, but when she realised what was happening, she used her little pink tongue to explore Dash's mouth.

She was shocked to find some kind of juice...She knew it wasn't hers, and she knew it wasn't Dash's...

She pulled away.

"Dashie, have you been.._with..._somepony?"

Dash still had that anger in her eyes...That sexual _craze._

"No.." She finally said.

"Somepony's been with me." She continued, before returning to licking Pinkie's coat.

"Who?" Squeaked Pinkie Pie.

"Twilight..." Dash said without thinking.

"Twilight?" Asked Pinkie in surprise.

"Don't worry... I took care of her.."

Suddenly, it dissapeared. The craze was gone. Dash snapped back to reality.

Her eyes narrowed as her back snapped her upright.

"Dashie...?"

"Ew! I'm covered in goop!" Cried Dash as she came back to her senses.

"Dashie? Are you okay?"

"Pinkie! What happened?" Asked Dash in confusion.

"You said you were..._with _Twilight..." Trailed off Pinkie.

Dash's eyes widened in horror.

"W-w-w-what?"

She then realized what the goop was.

"EWWWWWWWWW!" She yelped, trying to get it off.

"Dashie, we need to take you to a doctor." Said Pinkie, getting off the bed.

"No! No one can know about this, understand?" Replied Dash, grabbing Pinkie.

"Okey dokey lokey!" She smiled.

Dash let her go.

"I need a bath..."

* * *

><p>Twilight Sparkle woke up late.<p>

As soon as she came to her senses, she felt violently sick.

On instinct, she rushed out of her bed and to the sink and was violently sick.

After a few hemmorages of green stuff, she noticed her coat was very sticky, along with her horn.

_What had happened?_

Spike came in behind her with a mop and bucket.

"Oh. You're awake." He sneered.

As he turned to leave, he made a quick remark.

"Next time you do something like _that, _leave it for the bed."

The little purple dragon hurried away.

Almost instantaneously, Twilight remembered.

Her mouth literally dropped open in shock.

"W-what? With..Dash? No..Dash? No..It can't be..." She ranted.

Her head still hurt very much from all that goop in her stomach.

"Ooh..." Moaned Twilight Sparkle as she headed back to her bed.

It would have to wait for another day.

* * *

><p>Dash awoke in Pinkie's bed, as she had done many times before.<p>

Her eyes poped open, and she felt a warm body still asleep next to her.

Pinkie's little pink mane was resting on Dash's shoulder.

It was a cute scene, but Dash would have none of it.

She popped out of bed as quietly as she could, if one could pop quietly out of bed, and walked over to the mirror.

The sticky goop had dissapeared and Dash looked like herself again.

_Thank Celestia.._ She thought.

As if Pinkie was magic, she popped up out of the bed without a noise and quietly creeped up behind Dash.

She placed her head very close to her marefriend's and whispered into her ear:

"Boo!"

Dash jumped back in fright, but when she realised it was Pinkie, she just chuckled.

"Pinks, you're just so..random!"

"Random's my middle name! Pinkie Diane Random Pie!" She said, striking an elegant pose.

Dash had to laugh.

* * *

><p>Static popped up and looked over at the same stock alarm clock he had the day before.<p>

_8:45._

He suddenly felt a warmth next to him and looked over.

Sure enough, there was Spitfire, peacefully sleeping in his bed.

_What the hay?_

He could remember the scene on the cloud, but nothing after that.

She looked so peaceful.

Her flowing orange mane was resting on Static, a sharp contrast to his snow-white coat.

Static smiled, remembering when they had dated.

Life had been much simpler back then.

Back in flight school, when he didn't need money, or a house, or a job.

The colt sighed and got out of bed and proceeded to put on his tight wonderbolts costume.

Their performance was today, and Static was prepared as he thought he could ever be.

Spitfire woke up right around then, and got out of the bed slowly.

Static was putting on his flight goggles, and the mare went up and kissed him on the cheek.

Static was a little shocked, but when he realised who it was, it left his body.

"Hey, sleepyhead."

Spitfire blushed.

"Do you remember what happened last night..?" She trailed off, still blushing.

"Nope." Said Static flatly.

"Well, we better get going.." Continued Spitfire.

Spitfire got dressed and the two proceeded to the break room.

Sure enough, all the wonderbolts: Fleetfoot, Rapidfire, North Wind, South Wind and Soarin' were there.

Soarin' was in a chair, sipping at his coffee, along with Fleetfoot and South Wind.

The last two unceromoniously entered and set down at the table.

Soon it was time to go, and the group proceeded outside to where Thunder Crash, there manager, was waiting.

"All right!" He said in a rough voice.

"Todays, we gots a big shows! And if you mess it ups, back to flight school! For the alls of ya!" He continued, pacing in front of the ponies.

* * *

><p>The show went off without a hitch, the ponies in the crowd being amazed as all the wonderbolts thought they would.<p>

Static was happy to be going home, but he was going to miss Spitfire.

_Oh well, another time. _He thought as the carriage driver announced they were near their destination.

* * *

><p>Dash was worried. Had what she thought happened...<em>happened? <em>

Would Twilight do such a thing?

And more importantly, would she do such a thing back?

Rainbow Dash was not a thinker. She was a pony of action.

So, it was time for action!

Dash raced out of Sugarcube Corner and to the library.

Twilight felt better now, even though she was worried too. How could she have done such a thing? She knew that Dash was strictly...ahem, _with _Pinkie Pie and Static Electric, so how could she have interfered? What had she _done?_

Just as she thought this, Dash rushed in.

"Twilight!" She cried, spotting the purple unicorn on the floor.

"What happened with us?"

Twilight sighed.

"I don't know. I just had this..._craze. _This..._desire. _For _you. _For you, Dashie."

Dash was shocked.

She landed, tucking in her wings neatly.

"Does everypony in this town have feelings for me?" She cried in desperation.

"No." Twilight said flatly.

"Well, there's you, Pinkie Pie, Static, and..." Dash put a hoof to her face in thought.

"Fluttershy." Twilight mentioned before she could stop herself.

Dash gasped.

"F-f-fluttershy?"

Twilight sighed again.

"Look, ever since that day in flight school, she told me that she..._liked _you. And she's Fluttershy. She's not going to confess her feelings for you."

Dash felt like crying.

"Wait, we're getting off topic! What _happened? _I mean, actually?"

Twilight put a hoof to her head in thought too.

She told Dash what she could remember. Dash was utterly shocked.

"What? Me? _That _many times? How could I..." She trailed off.

Twilight sighed once more and got up.

"Look Dash, it was a one time thing. I dont know. It's gone now. That craze. We're still friends, right?" She smiled.

Dash smiled back.

"Of course."

Spike burst into the room.

"Static's back!" He cried.

Dash smiled and walked slowly out of the door.

There was Static, walking slowly towards them.

Dash was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't..."

Static kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't worry, you're not alone." He smiled.

Dash smiled back.

It was going to be okay.

_**Author's note: **Okay, tried to end it with a short little conclusion. A little rushed if you ask me. Anyway, now to continue where Part 2 left off..._


End file.
